1. Field of the Invention
The described technology relates generally to an X-ray detector, and more particularly, to an X-ray detector including a thin film transistor and a photodiode.
2. Description of the Related Art
X-ray detectors have been developed as radiation transmission apparatus in order to provide images and pictures for the medical industry. Detective quantum efficiency (DQE) is one of the parameters used to determine the performance of X-ray detectors.
The above information is disclosed in this Background discussion only for enhancement of an understanding of the field of the described technology and may therefore, contain information that is not itself prior art or art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.